Magic
Before the current situation humanity had advanced a great deal creating many inovating new ideas among which was the creation and study of Magic. With the onslaught of the monsters and the darkness the practice of magic was narrowed and specialized into forms that would be usefull in fighting against the threat. Eventually even the tower fell to the monster threat. The few lucky enough to survive the attack took what dregs they knew and spread them among the populace. With survival occupying humanities mind, magic was never researched properly again and it became diluted to the current dregs of today. Now with the masters long dead the only way of learning anything of magical value are the magical tomes and grimmoires carried off into the darkness. Mechanics Magic is powered by mana the magical energy that occurs naturally in all living things. Mana usage depends on the spell in question but most magic follows the following rule. Mana is rationed off and used when a spell is cast. If you attempt to cast a spell with insufficent mana, your mana will fully consumed and the spell will fail. Once your mana has run out, you can not use magic until it has recovered. Mana is generated naturally by eating and than sleeping. Magic can be cast with out assistance theoretically but the complexity of magic has led to the creations of tomes and Grimmoires. These tomes contain the knowledge to cast more advanced magic, and act as focal points to deal with the complexities of a spell a person in this world simple does not have the time to factor in. Tomes and Grimmoires under go strain when one use them to spell cast. If the strain becomes to great the items will break. However the strain will dissapear over time if the items are not used. If a item does break it might be repaired if shown to the right person. Types of Magic Pyromancy Pyromancy has always been our weapon against the night the illumination and warmth it can bring are motivation enough that most people find time to learn even a single spell. As if a cruel reminder to it's glory days even the most basic spells consume a substantial amount of mana, makeing combat with fire magic a mere pipe dream. Basic Spells These are very simple spells that can be learned with no difficulty by anyone. Most people are taught the spells at some point of their life. They can be purchased for very little at most markets. *Spark: Create a tiny spark by snapping your fingers. This spell costs about half the mana of a average well rested person. Although costly in mana it can be used to start a fire. *Heated Palms: Raise the body heat of your hands. This spell constantly drains one mana and in the case of a normal person it would exhaust their entire mana supply in a minute. The spell can be used to help provide warmth and distinguish mild flames Healing Arts The art of healing has long been lost but legends of this type of magic still remain in the backs of people minds. In recent years there have been rumors of such magic being performed but they are only rumors. Obviouslly this magic can not be bought. Geomancy The magic to manipulate the earth was once a common skill with practitioners being known as geomancers. Scraps of magic text can be found lying around areas but as of yet not enough information has being gathered to practice this magic once again. The scraps can be sold to the so called Mage Fanatics for coin though. All other magics have been forgotten with their names merely being whispered amongst the crowd.